Orphanage Kids
by BlackMidnightMoon
Summary: Aurora really couldn't catch a break. Between the constant abuse by her sisters, and the teasing by her classmates, she thought that her life would never get better. But when her sisters get arrested, and she's sent to Smashville Orphanage, the new friends she'll make and the people she'll encounter will heal those wounds. *Changed to T due to teenage things :3* R&R please :3
1. Chapter 1: Start Rough, End Soft

"Get up, lowlife. We're hungry." That's one of the few greetings she got in the morning. Usually it was a kick to the side or a tree branch to the face, so this was one of the better ways. She got up off of her mattress in the basement, and started to make eggs for her older sisters. Ever since their parents got stranded at sea, her life had gone downhill. She was forced to become a personal servant to her sisters, and was constantly abused. School wasn't any better. She was the laughing stock due to her old clothes, all because her sisters refused to buy her anymore. All she had was the small snowmen she conjured up rarely and her books. She wished something would change, soon. "We're going out today, Aurora. We expect the house to be clean by the time we get home." Most of the commands came from her eldest sister, Maui. She usually threatened to burn her with lava or fire, and rarely make a volcano in the backyard and turn her into bacon. "My shoes better be organized as well!" Her other sister was the forever ditzy Amazon. All of her complaints consisted of her always growing closet. She was the lesser strict of the two, but either way Aurora couldn't stand either of them. "Yes, I'll get to it." She was used to cleaning the whole house, she did it every weekend after all.

"Good, I'm done," Aurora fell down on the couch. All of her chores were finished and her sisters wouldn't be home for another hour. Times like this made her think about her life right now, and how she wished it would go back to normal. She sat there, staring in space and soon started to cry. She looked at the phone nearby, and ran to get it. This was her chance for freedom, for a new start. "911, how may I help you?" She sighed and told her story. "We'll send police over there immediately. Expect cars come into your driveway." She thanked the woman and waited on the stairs by the door. A man knocked and she threw the door open for him. "Thank you very much for coming. I'm not too sure how much longer I'd be able to take of this," He smiled at her and motioned for the other man to come inside. Together, the three of them waited for her sisters to come home. They'll regret their actions, she thought. When she saw them pull up the driveway, the police officers waited behind the stairs. Maui came in, gave Aurora all of the bags of clothes she bought, and on top of that Amazon piled on her bags too. "When you put those away, steak better be cooking. None of Chinese food stuff, otherwise I'll burn you to a crisp," The police officers had enough. They came out and forced the two to put handcuffs on, where the three of them were escorted to the police station.

Maui and Amazon were put in jail. For the meantime, Aurora would stay in the next city over, Smashville, in an orphanage. Before she left though, she went to the police station to find out the men who helped her. "Fox & Falco. They're one of our best teams," Unfortunately, they were out on a different mission so she couldn't thank them. She had promised she'd be back sometime to make sure she thanked them. She exited the building and walked to the bus station down the street. Bag in hand, all she packed were the few good clothes she had and her extensive book collection. She felt a poke. She turned from her book and saw a blonde boy with big black eyes. He had a bag with him too, which he clutched tightly. "Excuse me miss, is this the seating for the bus to Smashville?" She nodded and he sighed in relief. "If you don't mind, where are you going in Smashville?" He seemed like an interesting little boy, she wanted to find out more about him. "Oh, I'm going to the Smashville Orphanage, where are you going?" She looked shocked. What had happened to him? She hoped his life wasn't like hers. "I'm going there as well! You should sit next to me on the bus, so that you'll know when to get off of course." He smiled and the two of them enjoyed a conversation while waiting for the bus. "What is your name by the way?" How rude was she, already halfway there and she didn't know his name! "Lucas, miss. And your name is Aurora right?" How did he know? "PSI, miss. Gives me cool powers such as telepathy," She applauded a little until he laughed. " I don't have telepathy miss, I read your bag tag!" She blushed at her stupidity and let Lucas rest his head on her when he fell asleep. For now, she enjoyed the scenic view of the highway on the way to Smashville.

"So, where do we go miss?" She held his hand and the two walked to a nearby group of kids. "Excuse me, we're looking for the Smashville Orphanage." One of the brunettes smiled."Oh, well follow us then. We're heading there too." So the two of them followed the group. Smashville Orphanage ended up being a mansion, a huge one at that. The brunette entered a password at the gate, and led them in to the front door. A woman was watering a garden out front. "Mrs. Brother, we brought some people here for the orphanage." She smiled and sent them inside. Then she came over to them. "Hi! How may I help you?" Lucas tugged on her pants. "Miss, who is she?" She shrugged and turned back to her. "Hi, we are the...uh...orphans from Earthbound City, yeah." She then hugged the two of them and led them to the front door. "Welcome, drumroll please..." Lucas laughed and started to pat on his lap. "to the...Smashville... Orphanage!" She thrust open the door and it opened to a foyer. A grand one, to be specific. Mrs. Brother than took them around the orphanage, and ended off at their rooms. Aurora entered her room, and her breath was taken away. She had a queen size bed, rat free. A dresser filled with new clothes her size, and a bathroom to compliment her room. The newest stereo, and to top it all off, she had a view of the backyard from her room. The backyard contained a pool, a forest, and another smaller house. How did these people afford all of this? "Amazing, isn't it?" Mrs. Brother stood in the doorway. "Come down for lunch, won't you? It's prepared by Chef Kirby, so I assure you it will be good!"

**_Aurora has had quite a few problems, but this place will be good for her and heal those wounds. Lucas has an interesting past too, but we'll dive into that later. __Orphanage Kids __be back soon, and you'll stay won't you?_**


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting People Is Always Fun

"This way to the dining hall! You'll remember after a while," Aurora was clutching Lucas's hand. Even though they barely knew each other, he was a soul that she felt she needed to protect. "That's great, because I'm starving!" Mrs. Brother laughed and pinched Lucas's cheek between her knuckles. "You're such a cutie!" Mrs. Brother was a tall and slender blonde woman. Her cheeks were always a slight pink, and Aurora could tell she wore that blue brooch often. "This is the dining hall! Sit where you want!" All of the children in the room looked at the two of them. Lucas ran to sit next to two boys near his age, and Aurora sat between the girl she knew from before and one of her friends. (Let's hope this goes well,) she thought.

"Oh! You were the girl from before! My name's Zelda, it's nice to meet you!" She held her hand out and Aurora firmly gripped it. Zelda seemed like a good leader, by the way she held herself to the preppy clothes she wore. "Nice handshake! Not flimsy like SOME people!" She cast her eyes to the redhead a few seats from her who only rolled his eyes. "Name's Samus. Future bounty hunter." Samus was definitely the sporty type. She was wearing a t-shirt and spandex shorts, after all. She seemed very serious, until the bluenette next to her shoved her shoulder a little bit. "Loosen up a bit, Sammy. Might scare the poor girl away! The name's Ike by the way," He flashed a smile at her. He was very brawny, and wearing a sweatsuit, she was surprised that he was still in high school. "She doesn't want you, Ike. Stop trying. I'm his best friend slash brother from another mother, Marth." Marth was studious, that's a fact. His clothes were freshly pressed, and his gaze was very stern. He looked like he could be one of the glasses-wearing know-it-alls from one of her mangas, like Austria from Hetalia. Though he looked intimidating, she could tell he was a big teddy bear at heart. "And I guess that leaves me, the amAZING Roy!" In a tight black shirt and blue skinny jeans, he was a rocker. She let out a little laugh, which was returned with a smile. "Uh, Roy. You forgot about me."

The blonde boy next to Roy smiled at Aurora as he wrapped his arm around Zelda. His plain green v-neck and brown khakis showed his laid back attitude. "Link's the name, swordplay is my game." He earned glares from the three other boys. "Please, Linky boy. I'm obviously the champion of swordplay." Marth and Roy scoffed at Ike's cocky remark. "Yeah right Ike. My nimbleness beats your brawn any day!" Roy seemed pretty content with himself, until Marth spoke up. "Yet I have both brawn and nimbleness. So, I'd be the best." Link stood up. "So! I'm brawny, nimble, plus I've been using a sword the longest! So, I'm the best." That shut up the three boys. "Don't mind their stupidity, it's a common thing," Samus gave her a smile as she held her hand up to the glaring boys. "Looks like I might have to get headphones," Samus and Zelda laughed at her remark, and she was met with an approving nod by Roy and Ike. (I might have found some new friends,) she thought. She looked over to Lucas. He was laughing at one of the boys, who had his silverware up his nose. "Is he your brother?" She looked at Marth. "Oh, no. We actually met today." She got looks of confusion. "So, why are you so close to him then?" She thought about it for a second. Why did she feel so close to him?

"He's so innocent and pure, trusting too. He felt compelled to tell me where he was going even though he'd never spoken to me. Sure, I'd seen him a few times around town, and when I did he always looked so sad. To see him happy, makes me want to make sure he stays that way." She was met with many approving nods. "You're a good person, uh, what was your name again?" That's right, she'd never mentioned her name. "Aurora Moon, but Aurora is all you'll need." Her stomach rumbled. When was the food coming? Just on time, a pudgy pink puffball came out wearing a chef hat. "That's Chef Kirby. He's one of Mr. Brother's old friends, who helps out when it comes to cooking. He's really good at it too, at least when he doesn't eat it himself." Aurora found him so...adorable, he was a plushie she wanted. "Poyo!" A little fangirl squeal went off in the back of her head. On cue, two Primids came out, pushing a food cart. Primids were the lowest of all of the social classes, after all they were forced to be slaves after trying to take over the world with a deranged polyhedron thing named Tabuu. No one wanted to befriend them, but some times Aurora felt bad for them. The generations past the evil ones at least, the ones part of that generation could be shut up in prison for all she cared.

Aurora looked in awe. All of this food, for them? Meat and fish and sides, oh my! "Dig in Aurora, or Ike and Link will take it all!" The two boys were going at it, eating as much as possible. She took one of everything, and did it taste so good! At her home, or now previous home, she only got to make small meals for herself, using the few things her sisters left for her. Halfway done, she reached for more. "That's it! A girl who doesn't care how much she eats! See, Zellie, Sammy, why can't you guys be less conscious as her?" Ike gave her a high-five, with what she returned with a small smile. Zelda scoffed and Samus simply ignored his remark, more interested in the boys Lucas was with. Lucas and another blonde boy had gotten into a mini swordfight, with swords replaced with chicken legs. "That's Toon Link, resident troublemaker and Link's little brother." She looked at Link. She did see the resemblance, except Toon Link had bigger eyes than Link. "His real name is Tom Link, but we all prefer Toon Link due to his eyes." That made sense, his eyes looked right out of a cartoon. The boy with black hair came in, using his fish fillet. "And that's Ness, Toon's right hand. These two are the masters of pranks, so watch out." (Note taken,) she thought.

Lunch was finished, and the gang had dragged Aurora to the entertainment room. She was quite overwhelmed by it, there was so much in it! A movie theater screen with many different video game consoles attached to it. There was numerous libraries of games and movies, most that Aurora had never heard of. Living in a basement made Aurora quite uneducated on the latest games and movies, so she had to think when asked what she wanted to do. "Well, this game looks fun!" It was a racing game called Sugar Rush. "Oh yeah! Sugar Rush is one of the best games ever!" Zelda put it into one of the consoles and handed a remote looking thing to Aurora. "I-I've never played before." Met with blank looks, Aurora mentally cursed her sisters. "That's okay! I'll teach you!" Somehow, she ended up on Ike's lap, with his burly arms wrapped around her and his hands on hers on the controller. To her, he smelled like a mix of cologne and perfume for a odd reason. It still smelled good. "Hey! You're pretty good for a rookie!" She'd made to second place, already passing Samus and Marth. Roy was just one place ahead of her, when she got the ice cream rockets. Launching all 3, the last hit him and she raced past him, winning in the process. Her character danced and shook her trophy. Aurora got up and danced as well, happy she won her first race. Samus and Marth gave her a high five, but Roy pouted. Going up behind him, she gave him a back hug out of pity. "Don't worry, maybe next time!" He dug his fingers into her sides and laughed as she did too. "I'm ticklish there buttface!" He smirked. "Buttface? All you got?" She smiled. "I could sink down to kindergarten level, but you might actually get offended." Everyone laughed, Roy included. She liked these people, they were fun.

_**Aurora's place in the gang seems set in stone. Her life seems to get better by the moment, huh? **__**Orphanage Kids **__**will be back soon, stay won't you? **_


	3. Chapter 3: Shopping, Staring, Soaring

**I kind of found this chapter to be filler, but you guys might like it! Enjoy!**

"Hey Aurora! You ready to go school shopping?" Aurora had already spent a week in the orphanage, and somehow it was time to go back to school shopping. It was the 3rd week of August, so it was a little understandable, but why so early? Aurora looked at Lucas and then the time. Why at 9:00 in the morning? "Lucas, why did you wake me up so early?" She pushed herself up, leaning against the headboard and ruffled his hair. He shrugged his shoulders, though his pajamas didn't let them go so far. "Mrs. Brother said she wanted to make it to the store before 1:00." Aurora nodded and followed Lucas to the dining hall, her feet mingling with the clean floor.

"Silk dress, eh? You must of went shopping in Mrs. Brother's closet!" She looked at Ike and then at Mrs. Brother. Their nightgowns did look similar, except Aurora's was a light blue and Mrs. Brother's was light pink. She shrugged and sat down in between him and Zelda. "Why do we have to go so early?" Zelda sighed and slumped down, laying her head on Link's shoulder. "Mrs. Brother believes if we all make it there early, we'll get all the good stuff." This made sense to Aurora, she would want the good stuff too. The food came out and she scooped up her food out of the trays. She was too busy eating to talk, so she just listened. Still a little hungry, she didn't feel like waiting for the food to come back around. So, she took a piece of Ike's last waffle. "Uh-uh-uh, that's my waffle." The piece she cut was half out of her mouth, so he bit it off. His lips grazed hers for a split second, and she felt different for that second. "Thank you very much!" He took the waffle back, and smiled at her while he cut it. She drank her orange juice to hide her blush, which would show on her light peach skin. When breakfast was done, she rushed to her bathroom to get ready. She slid into her bathtub, the soap mixing with her icy blue hair. Knocks came from the door. "Not decent!" She hoped the person would get the message. "Well, we need you to hurry up, Aurora! You're one of the last people we're waiting for!" After hearing that, she rushed with washing up and getting dressed. Throwing on a light blue tank top, some jean shorts and flip flops, she ran out to the group. Mr. and Mrs. Brother had the front, and everyone started to follow them. (Where are they?) she thought.

They had just made it to Main Street when Aurora was scooped up onto someone's back. She looked down at their face and recognized it to be Roy's. "I swear, you almost gave me a heart attack." He laughed. "Well, stop walking around in clothes that practically give off the feeling that you wanted to be wolf-whistled at." She rolled her eyes and settled her chin in his red hair. "Where are we going?" Marth looked up at her. "Wario's. It's one of the biggest department store chains in the nation. " She nodded. Even though she hadn't seen a Wario's before, she had a feeling it was big. "Alright Aurora, you'll have to get off now, my back hurts." She climbed down and rubbed the redhead's back. "Sorry, you must not be strong enough to carry me, huh?" She let out a laugh as Roy gave her a look. "She's right Roy! Looks like this is my job!" Ike wrapped his arm around her small waist and hoisted her up onto his shoulder. "I can see the ocean from here!" She used her hand as a visor to cover her eyes from the sun. She could see the beach and the tiny people on it. It looked beautiful.

"Hey, don't bruise my arm in the process! I kinda need it to play football in school." She had a habit of swinging her legs if they were dangling. "Sorry! Didn't mean to!" He slid her down to the crook of his elbow so that they were face to face. "You, pretty little miss, need to loosen up." She raised her eyebrow, after all she had no idea what he was talking about. "I mean, you're so apologetic and polite and stuff. Leave that to Marth and Zelda-" Link punched him in the back and Ike gave him the finger. Aurora, surprised, muffled her laugh. "See? Just like that. No need to hide your laughter, hurt your stomach in the process! Flip someone off! Swear like a sailor! It's okay!" She laughed and got back up on his shoulder. "Hey, don't fall in the process. Don't need any broken skulls on the sidewalk." Samus walked past them, Marth close behind her. Aurora looked at them, and thought that maybe they would be together. They were so different, but they were really good friends. They could be more.

"Oh. My. Gosh." Aurora hopped off Ike's shoulder and got a closer look at Wario's. It was at least 3 levels, and quite wide. "Alright kids! Let's split up into groups!" The gang, including her, got to stay together. Added to their group was Lucas, Toon Link, and Ness. "I trust you guys can watch them, right?" Mr. Brother looked specifically at her, for some odd reason. They all nodded. Getting a basket each, they headed to the supplies section. "What will I need?" She turned to Zelda. "Ask Marth for one of his numerous copies. Plus, I think he might need help with the kids." She pointed at them, where Marth was trying to get them to pick up their supplies. Standing next to him, he looked at her over his list. "Need help?" He sighed and nodded. "HALT! STAND IN A LINE!" Eager to please one of their favorite people, the three stood shoulder to shoulder. "Alright you three, you need to listen to Marth. All he's trying to do is help you, ok?" They nodded and walked over to him. "We're sorry!" He smiled at the three of them. "That's okay, now let's get your stuff. Oh, Aurora. You might need a copy." He handed her the list. It happened to be 2 pages, back to back. "Why so much?" She picked up all the writing utensils and headed to the notebooks and binders. "Pick out your favorite patterns. It'll help you through the day to see something you like." She smiled at Link for the tip, who smiled back. Two notebooks and one binder for each subject, which so far made 14 notebooks, 7 binders, 5 packs of 50 wooden pencils, 2 packs of 10 mechanical pencils, a pack of 12 highlighters, three different packs of black and blue pens, and yet she still had more.

"Alright, let's go clothes shopping!" Mrs. Brother seemed very enthusiastic about this part, Mr. Brother not so much. They were split up into the same groups, except the little boys went with Mrs. Brother. "She took the bullet for us." She gave Roy a confused look. "Shopping for clothes with Toon and Ness is like asking someone to shoot you. It's the most difficult thing in the world." She understood, boys were difficult when it came to shopping for anything. Walking into the closest department store, the group split up into their separate sections and met up again next to the fitting rooms. "We'll go first!" Zelda dragged the girls to dressing rooms and each came out wearing their first day of school outfit. Zelda informed her they did this every year, it was a tradition. Zelda wore a purple sleeveless button up and a white skirt, which caused Link to goggle at her legs. "Yes, they're smooth, now stop staring." The girls laughed, as they knew the pains of shaving. Samus had a neon blue boat neck t-shirt with "Look Up" written across the chest and jeggings. "Don't know if Marth can, Sammy!" Aurora looked over at him, where she could see the hidden blush. She knew he liked her, now she wanted it to be the same with Samus. With her, a see through silk tank top (a white tank top under it of course) and black leggings with spikes down the sides. She pretended not to see Ike and Roy's stares, she was quite embarrassed by it. "Y-you look good Aurora, very pretty." Ike reached his hand behind his back and smiled with his eyes closed, she wondered why. They changed out of their clothes and waited for the boys. They came out, and they looked very handsome to her. Marth, in a striped t-shirt and tan corduroys, looked very respectable and dad-casual. Link, in a green pullover hoodie and white jeans, looked his usual comfy casual which Zelda liked. Ike, in a black **very low** v-neck and white jeans, was quite, well she didn't know how to describe it. He looked really good to her, really, uh, hot was the word she'd use. And Roy, wearing a red and orange t-shirt and black leather leggings, embraced the rocker in him. She knew he would be the one to start a high school band. They had fun getting the rest of their clothes, and had even more fun on the way to the middle of the mall.

"Hey Aurora, do you have a phone?" She shook her head. Her sisters never bothered to buy her one. "Well, let's go get you one. Mrs. Brother won't mind, she'd understand." Link lead the way to the network provider of the house. "Get this one, it's the newest." It was the newest smartphone, a Dedephone 6. She brought it to the register, where she had to pick her number. "7AURORA, please." The clerk entered the number into the system and gave the phone to her. Aurora thanked him and went to buy a case. She settled on a light blue one with white snowflakes printed on. Ike took the phone from her and typed something in. "There, your first contact." She looked at the screen and saw under I his name. "Now you don't have a reason not to answer my calls since you'll know who it is!" She looked down and smiled, forgetting to hide her blush.

_**Ooh, looks like Aurora's getting a little flustered around Ike! Roy's a little flirtatious as well, huh? Aurora hasn't felt any better so let this continue! **__**Orphanage Kids**__** will be back soon, so stay there!**_


	4. Chapter 4: The War Starts, School Days

**Yeah, I skipped the rest of August. Had no ideas for what to do, so I skipped it! I'll add something if I get an idea, but you guys can give me a idea if you like :3**

Getting up early wasn't Aurora's thing. At all. Sluggishly walking down the stairs, she almost fell due to her sleepiness. Why must school be so early? "Don't fall, you don't need a broken nose!" Zelda hooked her elbow into hers, and Samus got the other elbow. The three walked down the extensive stairs and into the dining hall. Cereal was served today, as everyone had to prepare for school. She took a small bowl, as she had to get ready and she had a lot to do. "What homeroom do you have Aurora?" She dug deep into her memory bank, as school hadn't been important. "332, Mr. Mac." Link gave her a high-five. "Nice, you got the nicest homeroom teacher." Ike gave her a high-five as well. "With your favorite guy of course to help you start the day!" She laughed, he did no wrong in her eyes. Everyone had finished, so Mrs. Brother sent them to get ready.

1 hour later, Mr. Brother had managed to get everyone to the bus stop. Elementary started first, then middle, and they were still waiting. "Where's the bus?" She looked at Zelda. "3...2...1.."After she said that, the bus could be seen from the bottom of the hill. It stopped at the gate, and she got on first. The bus was empty, so she sat in a seat in the middle with Zelda sitting next to her. She looked in her lunch box and saw a sandwich, a mango, a piece of pie, and some lemonade. "Chef Kirby really knows how to make a good lunch, huh?" Roy played with her hair and tried to get the mango. "I'll trade you a apple for the mango." She shook her head, mangos were her favorite fruit. The bus stopped at the end of Golden Sun Road and picked up an abundance of kids, possibly more than ten. "Golden Sun Road is only the third biggest stop. We still have Layton Drive and the biggest, Green Hill Lane." If this was only the third biggest, than how many people were at the other stops?

7 stops later, the bus was crowded to say the least. Some seats had three people, for instance her and Zelda's gained a girl who looked straight out of a fitness video. Aurora looked out the window, where the school was in view. A 4 story brick building, it looked right out of a high school movie. Football field turf freshly laid down, graffiti free, it looked perfect. But, Aurora knew it wasn't like that on the inside. High school was filled with drama and lies, after all she had went to one just like this one. Though, there she had no friends. Here, she had a lot already, and she hadn't even put a foot inside yet. Abruptly stopping, Aurora's head slammed against the seat in front of her. "Rora, you okay?" She looked up at Ike. "Yeah, I'm fine! But, Rora?" He smiled. "That's my name for you. Catchy, huh?" She smiled, getting up and shrugging her bag onto her shoulders. Following the yoga girl out of the bus, she got a closer look at the school. It had the cozy brownstone feel to it, so she felt welcome.

"Ikey-chan! How was your summer?" A girl with sleek brown hair was hugging up on Ike, who was trying to pull her off. "Ugh, Kasumi. We broke up, remember you cheater?" She let go of him and pouted. "Ikey-chan, I said I was sorry! Ryu meant nothing to me!" He rolled his eyes. "Yet you dated him behind my back. For 4 months." He walked away from her, and towards Aurora. Laying his back against the tree next to her, he heaved a huge sigh. "Ikey-chan? What?" She laughed, the name was ridiculous. "That, was my pig of an ex, Kasumi." She patted his arm affectionately. She'd never felt what it was look to have an ex, but she figured it wasn't a good feeling. Breakups didn't look fun at all, especially if you loved them. "Whatever, she doesn't matter now. Right now, we should get to homeroom." He took her by the wrist and lead her inside. "Ooh, looks like my Ikey got a girl to try to distract him from his pain! Whatever, she'll be obliterated soon!" Kasumi tossed her hair over her back and walked inside behind them.

Walking up to the third floor, that's where all the junior classes were of course, together they walked into 332, where a man was handing out schedules. "Oh, hey. Either one of you Aurora Moon?" She raised her hand. "Okay, schedule." He handed it to her and she sat next to the window, where she could see the teacher parking lot. "Hey, what do you have next?" Ike's feet were up against her seat, so she swatted them away. "Uh...math. With Mr. Koopa. You?" He scanned his schedule and groaned. "English with Mrs. Brother." She raised her eye. Since when was Mrs. Brother a teacher? "Not our Mrs. Brother, Mr. Brother's brother's wife." That made more sense, but that left her with one question: what did the Brothers do when everyone was at school? That was a question that would probably never get answered.

Her first day had passed by so fast, it was seventh period gym already. The whole gang had seventh period together, so that was a plus. Coming out in her gym clothes, she earned a few stares and whistles, noticeably coming from a boy in sunglasses. "Travis Touchdown, babe!Why don't you come over and sit with me?" She blushed and ran over to Samus, who only rolled her eyes at him in disgust. "That, was Travis, resident pervert. Somehow, he's been held back twice. Probably cause he's a dipstick." Aurora laughed even though she knew it was rude, but Samus was probably right. She felt a grab on her butt, and when she looked forward again after looking for the hand, she could see Travis whistling suspiciously. "Like I said, stop wearing clothes that say you want to get wolf whistled at." She tousled Roy's hair in annoyance, even though he was probably right. Skintight Spandex shorts were probably not a good idea in front of hormonal boys. "I could knock him out if you want." She turned to Roy and shook her head. There was no need to waste time on him. "**ALRIGHT KIDS! LET'S GET READY! STAND IN A LINE!**" Wearing a red helmet and workout attire, Aurora could tell this man was a crazy.

So far, Mr. Falcon had them run 3 laps, do 30 jumping jacks, 15 push-ups, and 20 sit-ups. This was a breeze for Aurora, not so much for other people. Marth was one of those people for example. Even though he was good at swordplay, any other form of exercise was not his forte. "**THAT'S ENOUGH FOR NOW! LINE UP SO I CAN SPLIT YOU INTO DODGEBALL TEAMS!**" A few minutes later, she was in sprint mode, ready to run for one of the balls. "**READY...SET...GOOO!**" Mr. Falcon blew his whistle and everyone took off. Which side would win?

_**Nice, first day of school and Aurora's already got someone trying to snipe her. Coincidentally, it happens to be Ike's ex who wants him back. But, does Aurora really like Ike? **__**Orphanage Kids**__** will be back soon, so sit tight!**_


	5. Chapter 5: After School Experiences

**Okay, Rora's going to text someone this chapter so I want to differentiate. [This is Aurora] and {This is *enter name here*} Oh and if anyone has any recommendations besides script writing for texting, that'd be awesome. Otherwise, nothing else is needed to be told :3**

Aurora ran for her life towards the balls and managed to snag one. She hurled it as fast as she could, managing to hit a girl in the knee. Her knee buckled under her, and she fell. "Sorry! Are you okay?" The girl, with her bright purple hair, flashed her a smile and thumbs up while walking to the bleachers. (That's good,) she thought. Ducking to avoid a headshot, she traced the throw to Kasumi. She...didn't mean it, right? Aurora brushed it off and caught a ball, bringing Marth back in and sending that person out. "Aurora, do I have to play?" She nodded, she wanted him to do better. Samus wrapped an arm around his shoulders and gave him a ruffle to the hair of encouragement. "Come on, Marthy. You can do it." It was official now, she definitely shipped them. Samth was a good shipping name too! Narrowly avoiding a ball trying to get her side, she found that it was once again thrown by Kasumi. What did Aurora ever do to her? Throwing a ball at her, Kasumi caught it unfortunately. She sat down next to the girl she accidentally hurt, and noticed the ice pack on her knee. "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you at all!" She smiled and shrugged. "I wasn't paying attention, it's totally ok. I'm Ayane, what's your name?" Aurora smiled back, she seemed so nice. "Aurora. It's nice to meet you. Hey, do you know Kasumi?" Ayane pretended to gag and rolled her eyes. "Know Kasumi? The girl's my half sister, unfortunately." Was Kasumi that bad? "Oh, is she a terrible sister or something?" Before Ayane had a chance to talk, Aurora had to go back on the floor. "I'll tell you later!" Somehow, Ayane had managed to make it look like she was the last person out every time. (She's pretty cool. So much different from Kasumi, how are they half-sisters?) she thought.

"Nice job Link!" He'd been the last one on his team, and yet still managed to win it. They were on the bus ride home, and Aurora was looking at the after school packet. So many clubs and sports, which would she choose? "What are you going to do, Aurora? We all do something, so you should definitely do something!" Looking through the packet again, she decided two things she would never do at her old school. "Cheerleading and anime club. I'll make that team for sure!" The boys and Samus were very supportive, but Zelda was skeptical. "You sure? You need to be very flexible to join the team." Aurora was very flexible, she demonstrated by putting her foot behind her head. Earning applause, she did a little bow and laughed. "You definitely have a chance, it'd be cool not to have an airhead on the team." Zelda hit Roy upside the head, apparently she had been a cheerleader at a point. "I regret it, those girls changed me. Don't let them change you if you make it, okay?" She nodded, she would never become a mean cheerleader, she was bullied by them before. "Don't forget I'm also signing up for anime club! All those mangas I read, I should watch the anime counterpart!" She never got to watch tv or use the computer while living under Maui and Amazon's rule, so she never watched any anime even though she'd always want to. This was her chance, a try to become a queen of anime and manga. She'd achieve it, she'd try as hard as she could.

"What is the point of this? I should not be having homework on the first day," Aurora rolled her eyes and pushed his head slightly. They were all in the kitchen, eating and filling out their contact forms for after school. "It's filling out contact forms, it's not that bad. What's the house phone and email again?" Aurora hadn't exactly memorized them yet, in fact she still got lost on her way to the dining hall. It took her a while to remember things, she was quite forgetful. Marth filled it in for her and she thanked him with one of her cookies. Finished, she waited for everyone and thought about what her sisters were doing. (Probably wishing they weren't in jail. They probably magic-blocked them to prevent escape, knowing the police. I still have to go back and thank Fox and Falco. When should I do that?) Her mind was going on random tangents but she always managed to draw them all back to one topic: her sisters. Why was she thinking of them, they never thought about her! She pushed them out of her brain for the moment and continued to enjoy her cookies. "Hey Ike, if you become quarterback this year that makes it your third year, huh?" She dropped her cookie in the milk. Ike had managed to become the quarterback in his freshman year. That was quite amazing to Aurora, the quarterback at her old school was always a junior or senior. "Quite the achievement, eh?" He smiled cockily. "Weeelllll, I am the first freshman quarterback, so I guess you can say that!" She shook her head, he was too much sometimes.

It was Monday, which meant the first day of after school. Aurora had anime club on Mondays, so she walked to room 410 by herself. The senior hallways looked like a war zone, probably due to the senior pranks. Ink stains on the walls, sticky notes on the ceilings, it was amazing this place was still in one piece. Opening the door, she could see Ayane, who beckoned her over. "Hey Aurora, how are you doing?" Aurora shrugged, her day wasn't eventful. "I know, I have that meh feeling as well. But, anime club always makes me excited, so I hope you'll like it!" Aurora was pumped now, "the hype was real" as Roy would say. Red on her bus walked in and sat on the teacher's desk up front. Checking to make sure everyone was here, Aurora noticed only one person from one of her classes, Saki. Saki never said anything, so she thought she'd get to see some of his personality in anime club. "Alright, this session of anime club is called to order!" Hoots and hollers were heard from the classroom. "Today's topic: What should be the anime we watch this year?" Shouts of different animes came from everyone until Red banged on the desk with a paperweight. "One at a time! Ayane, you may go first." She thought for a second, and then looked as if an idea came back to her. "How about Hetalia?" Murmurs that Aurora couldn't catch came from the little groups of people. Aurora read Hetalia, she found them funny. She never knew there was an anime version though, so now she wanted to watch it. But, a girl named Lyn brought up a good point. "We can't, Hetalia episodes are five minutes each and there's only four seasons. We'll finish it before winter break, and then what will we do?" Nods of agreement, including from Ayane. "You're right Lyn. Hetalia is out of the running. Any other ideas?" No one had anything until Aurora got something.

"Oh, new girl! Aurora, right? What do you suggest?" Aurora had always wanted to watch this anime, she had read all the mangas and wanted to see them in action. "Uh, Fairy Tail. I'd really like to see Fairy Tail." It was silent at first, but soon claps came from the crowd. Slowly they started, and then they picked up the pace until Red silenced them with a flick of the wrist. (He really is the president, huh?) she thought. "If you didn't know Aurora, claps mean that that person agrees. You managed to get everyone to clap. So, raise your hand in favor of Fairy Tail!" Everyone raised their hand so Red wrote it down. "Ok, Fairy Tail is our anime! To start the ball rolling, who's read the manga?" Aurora and Saki raised their hands. "Alright, we'll depend on you two to explain stuff if anyone gets confused!" He wrote their names down. "Main character?" It was Natsu, Natsu something. "Natsu Dragneel." Hearing Saki's voice for the first time, it was pleasantly surprising. It was lower than she expected, but not far off. "Anyone else?" She thought for a second and remembered. "Lucy Heartfilia, at least I think that's how you pronounce it! Oh, and there's Gray Fullbuster, plus Erza Scarlet, and Wendy Marvell, but she's not important until the second volume, which could count as the second season." Red wrote that down, the smile one his face widening. "You know a lot about Fairy Tail, huh?" She smiled and shrugged at Ayane, she was pretty knowledgeable on it. "Don't forget Happy and Carla." Saki blew some of his hair out of his eyes and looked at Aurora when she looked back. He looked like a very calm person, less than Link but more than Marth. He was quite mysterious, that was for sure.

Aurora had so much fun at anime club, and in the process managed to add Ayane under her contacts. She texted her on the bus, and their conversation went a little like this:

[hey this is aurora] {i know you're in my contacts remember silly :3} [oh yeah haha] {ugh i wish kasumi would just leave with ryu already} [isnt she trying to get back with ike?] {while still remaining in a relationship with ryu} [should i tell ike?] {nah he's knows about her he'll be fine i gotta go see ya tomorrow} [k bye]

Something along the lines of that. Aurora liked Ayane, she was such a nice person. "Hey Zelda, do you know Ayane?" Zelda nodded and looked like she was remembering something. "Yeah. Ayane was the only one on the cheerleading team to accept me as myself. She understood where I was coming from when I quit the team, she was the only one who really understood. I'm still trying to figure out how she's Kasumi's half sister, they're nothing alike." Zelda preached the truth, they were nothing alike, they barely looked alike. Kasumi had brown hair, Ayane a deep purple. The only thing similar between the two was their eye color, both red but Ayane's deeper than Kasumi. They had different personalities, styles, they were total opposites. How were they related again? "She's really nice, we like a lot of the same things. Maybe I'll invite her over Friday?" Zelda and Samus agreed, they'd always thought of asking Ayane to join the group of friends. "She's never really with anyone, even with the other cheerleaders or anyone from anime club." It was settled, Aurora would invite her over. Now, if Aurora could make it through cheerleading tryouts, the week's end would be closer.

_**Ayane is definitely going to be the best friend you never want to lose, that's for sure. And anime club is going to be fun as well, how are the next few meetings going to be? **__**Orphanage Kids**__** will be back soon, so sit tight okay? **_


	6. Chapter 6: Being Cheerful is Work

A little nervous, Aurora walked into the gym for cheerleading tryouts. She saw girls practicing, stretching, comparing their skills. They all could do something Aurora could do, so it lightened the amount of stress she felt. Ayane ran up to her, wearing her cheerleading uniform. The school's colors were gold and white, so the outfit consisted of gold and white stripes with "Smashville High" written around the school's mascot, a Golden Labrador. "You'll do fine, I'm sure of it!" Ayane gave her a quick high-five before heading back to the judging table. The girls sat on the bleachers and waited for their names to be called so they could show off their skills. "Aurora Moon?" Aurora made her way down and stretched again quickly, Ayane giving her a thumbs-up. She saw Kasumi as well, who had a different uniform than the other girls. Aurora thought that it meant she was head cheerleader, and that made her even more determined to prove herself. She had to lift her leg as high as she could, do cartwheels, round offs, and more. The tryouts ended with a routine everyone had to try, which Aurora thought she aced. As she was walking to the after school bus, Ayane caught up to her. "You madam, are amazing! Were you on a cheerleading team before?" Aurora shook her head, cheerleading would never be possible at her old school. "Hey Ayane, do you want to come over this Friday? It'd be fun, all of my friends would be there too." Ayane hugged her, obviously making it a yes.

"Go check Rora, I'm sure you'll make it!" The team tryouts were posted outside every homeroom, and Ike had already checked that his spot as quarterback was secured. It took some coaxing and dragging by Ike, but she finally checked. "Lumiére Silvianne, Moon Aurora! I made it! I actually made it!" She hugged Ike, who blushed in return. Feeling cheerful as she walked into homeroom, she hummed a little ditty as she skipped, her happiness seeming to catch on. "Someone's in a good mood!" Mr. Mac smiled at her over his newspaper and then continued to read it. It was true, nothing could bring her down at the moment. Taking her seat by the window, she felt a tap on her back. A boy with golden hair and blue eyes awaited her, and she knew he was a jock the moment their eyes met. "Nice job, Aurora. And no, I'm not a creep it's more like we could hear you celebrating outside." Aurora was too mesmerized by his eyes, they were so pretty. She snapped out of it, and coughed to cover her awkwardness. Great. "Oh, was I really that loud? Everyone must know my name now, huh?" She let out an airy laugh, the fake cough really hurt her throat. "Looks like we'll have a smart cheerleader this year, huh?" Ike fist-bumped with the boy, they were obviously both on the football team. "Hey, don't forget about Ayane. She's pretty smart, besides history. And, since you seem to be so smart, can I call you the Brains?" Aurora gave him a confused look, what was he talking about? "Nah, not something like that Tidus. Has to be something flattering but cute at the same time." She looked at Ike and then Tidus. Were they really discussing Tidus's nickname for her in front of her? "Ok, ok, I got it. How about Moonshine?" She rolled her eyes at that one, it was a terrible pun on her last name. "Don't think I want my nickname to be an alcohol, thank you very much." He and Ike laughed, somehow her sarcastic comment was funny to them. "You're a keeper, Aurora. Don't worry, I'll find something for you by the end of the year." She smiled, Tidus was a goofball but he was funny, in a little boy way.

"Alright class! Today we'll be going into exponents. And no, not like to the third power or the fourth power, we're talking ninth and tenth powers." Aurora was good as math as well. Exponents like these would be nothing to her. Now if she could become better at writing, she'd have high honors in the bag. Roy nonchalantly walked in, pretending to fall into the seat next to her. Mr. Koopa gave him a very violent glare, and if looks could kill, Roy would be dead times three. "You're late, Roy! What's your excuse for today? Did you have to save a kitten out of a tree?" Roy got back up and handed a note to Mr. Koopa, Roy's smile on his face getting bigger. "O-Oh, I'm sorry. I had no idea Ms. Bayonetta needed you, this won't count as tardy." Roy victoriously walked back to his seat, Aurora wondering what Ms. Bayonetta needed. "Anyways, class I'll be handing out a worksheet for you to practice these exponents. Aurora, help Roy when he needs it, okay?" She nodded, she didn't mind at all since Roy was her friend. "Ah, Ms. Bayonetta, you're so pretty." Aurora looked over at Roy, he quietly humming to himself. "What did she do, proclaim you as her boyfriend or something?" He laughed, apparently not. "Nah, that's not it. She simply needed help moving stuff, but it's just that her assets looked so good when she bent down." Aurora resisted the urge to slap him, hardly that is, so instead she lightly smacked him upside the head.

The first cheerleading practice was on Friday, so the gang decided to stay after while waiting for Aurora and Ayane. "You'll do fine, Rora. Just watch them and adapt!" She looked at Ike and laughed. "Adapt is a pretty big word for you, good job." He smirked at her and poked his fingers into her side, causing her to laugh even more. "Excuse me lovebirds, but I'm going to need to borrow Aurora for practice!" Aurora blushed, she had tried so hard to convince Ayane they weren't a couple. Ike rolled his eyes and walked over to the bleachers. Ayane wrapped her hand around Aurora's wrist and pulled her over to the mats for stretches. "Alright girls, let's get started!" As Kasumi was head cheerleader, she made all of the routines with little to no help. "It goes like this, and one...two...three!" Kasumi started off with clapping her hands once and went into a round off. She clapped twice, and did two cartwheels. Three times she clapped, and three somersaults she did. "That's the beginning, now let's try together ok?" She had a really fake voice on, Aurora could tell. She ignored it, and waited for the music to start. One...two...three! One clap, one round off! Two claps, two cartwheels! Three claps, three somersaults! "That was good, but we need it to be great! We need to practice again!" Lining up again, Aurora hoped she wouldn't get dizzy this time.

Kasumi had them practice it again more than once, at least four times. The third and fourth times she walked around, critiquing everyone. "Silvianne, make your round off higher! Krystal, straighten your cartwheels! Aurora, fix your somersaults!" Kasumi's correction towards her was filled with venom with a dash of poison on top. Aurora was just glad it was over, now she could get to hanging out with Ayane, Tidus, and the gang. Stepping out of the locker room freshly bathed and in her school clothes, she hooked arms with Ayane and Zelda, and together they all walked to the bus. (This'll be fun, everyone's going to enjoy themselves!) she thought.

_**Calling it now, Kasumi's going to critique Aurora for no reason just to discourage her. But our Aurora is as strong as titanium, she can handle it. Plus, Ayane, Tidus, and the gang will help get rid of all of that stress, having fun is their specialty! **__**Orphanage Kids**__** will be back soon, so sit tight! **_


End file.
